


And you know who else is a virgin?

by itsoktobemarty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoktobemarty/pseuds/itsoktobemarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Danny actually offers to help Stiles lose his virginity?<br/>A very jealous Derek.<br/>It can only end in sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you know who else is a virgin?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm posting something Teen Wolf related! This is totally, completely [Lucrezia](http://autodopante.tumblr.com/)'s fault. Go thank her!

“And you know who else is a virgin? Me! I’m a virgin, and you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life, ok? I need to have sex, like right now! Someone needs to have sex with me, like today. Someone needs to sex me right now!” Stiles shouted, ending his ridiculous rant with a forceful slam of his locker.

“All right, I’ll do it.” Danny suddenly proposed, making Stiles jump in surprise.

“What?” he asked, baffled.

“Come at my place at nine.” Danny explained, with a grin on his face. “Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle.”

Stiles looked at him with utter confusion, turned to Scott, who had the same expression on his face, then asked: “That’s so sweet... Are you kidding?”

Danny looked straight in his eyes and replied: “Yes.” Then, raising his voice: “I’m kidding!” and turned away, rolling his eyes.

“You know, you don’t toy with a guy’s emotions like that, Danny. It’s not attractive, all right?” Stiles retorted, sounding disappointed.

He had completely removed the conversation from his mind, because it was actually obvious that Danny would be joking, he’s got a boyfriend after all. A motherfucker of an alpha, but still a boyfriend.

That’s why Danny’s text was a complete surprise.

_‘Are you really that uncomfortable that you’re a virgin? ’_ it said.

He and Scott were kind of busy with an evil druid killing people, but he was off pissing the alpha twins with his new big bro Isaac, so Stiles figured he had time to reply to Danny.

_‘Danny, I’m trying to avoid being a sacrificial victim here, what is this about?’_

_‘Geez, you’re so overdramatic. Just wanted to invite you to the club tonight, so you can find a nice girl or guy and lose your v-card.’_

_‘Danny, what the hell, that is a good idea.’_

_‘I know, I’m awesome.’_

>>>

“Stiles, it’s a terrible idea!” Scott repeated over the phone. Again.

“Dude, it’s not. It’s totally not!” Stiles replied hurriedly, putting on his only nice shirt.

“There’s someone out there killing people in random patterns! At least let me come!” Scott reasoned.

“Nope. I need to do this alone, ok?”

Scott cursed when the line went dead. Stiles had hung up on him. He sat down, doodling a random pattern on his notebook, wondering if he’d be able to track his best friend's smell even with the rainstorm outside.

Someone knocked at the door.

“Come in mum.”

To his incredible astonishment, a soaked Isaac entered the room.

“I... I was wondering if I could ask you a favour.” he said as explanation, looking miserable.

After a summary of what happened between him and Derek and a hot shower, Isaac went to bed. He was emotionally drained and tired from running in the rain to Scott’s house.

Just when he thought that he had far more events that night than appreciated, his mother told him that Derek was at the door.

“Derek, what the hell?! Why is everybody going crazy today? First Stiles, now you!” he greeted, feeling tired and stressed out.

Derek quirked an eyebrow.

“Isn't Stiles always crazy?”

Scott huffed, half annoyed and half tempted to agree.

“Yeah, well crazier then. He’s out somewhere with Danny hoping to have sex with a stranger. Or Danny himself, I’m not sure.”

Never, not even in a distorted dream Scott would have imagined Derek’s reaction. His eyes became red, his nostrils flared, and he growled angrily.

“He won’t.” he stated in a murderous tone.

“Derek, what-“ Scott tried to ask, but the alpha was already gone in the night.

>>>

Thankfully, the rain had stopped, and Scott was able to follow Derek, who apparently was tracking Stiles’ scent. He caught up with the alpha in front of a definitely gay club.

“Derek, what are you doing?” he called out, but he was blatantly ignored, and resumed in following the man inside the club.

Once inside, it took him a few minutes to find Stiles and Danny in the crowd (thanks God for Danny’s Armani aftershave), but when he got to his friend, Danny told him that Derek took Stiles away.

The alpha currently had Stiles on his shoulder and was ignoring his protests, dragging him away from the club.

“Derek, you ridiculous rendition of the Rambo and Balto’s lovechild, put me down!” the boy shouted, trying to wrangle free from Derek’s grip. His efforts were fruitless. Derek was holding him with only one arm, and used the other to call Cora.

“Leave. All of you. NOW.” he growled, and hung up.

“What in the world took over you?!” Stiles questioned, getting a little worried.

Derek’s werewolf-y speed took them to his place in no time. Cora, Boyd and Peter had already left the place, but unexpectedly, Scott and Isaac stood in front of the door. Isaac was holding a helmet, which explained how they got to Derek’s house before him.

“There you are! Care to expl-“ Scott stopped in the middle of the angered sentence and sniffed the air. As soon as he processed the emotion that Derek was emanating, he groaned audibly.

“Scott, I guess that’s our cue to leave.” Isaac snickered, then winked at Derek and pushed Scott away.

The alpha merely acknowledged their comments and instead slammed the door open, rushing inside and finally dropping Stiles on the ground.

“Ah! Your majesty has decided to let me go now!?” the boy huffed, trying to collect himself. “Now I hope there’s a serious, the-world-is-ending reason for all of this mess!”

Derek stared at him intensely.

“I couldn't let you do that.” he said eventually, with a strained voice, thick with emotion.

Stiles made a face of confusion. “What? What? I was out clubbing, what are you talking about?”

Derek suddenly pulled him to his feet, and for a moment they just stared at each other, breathing the same air. Then Derek murmured, eyes falling to the perfect pair of red lips in front of him: “I want to be your first.”

Realisation pooled in Stiles’ veins like fuel, and the room seemed like a furnace, hot all over and making his skin burn and itch. That was unbelievable. He lusted after Derek since, like, _forever_ , and sometimes he wondered if he felt the same, or if he was just imagining the way his pupils dilated when their eyes met.

Now, discovering that his feeling were returned was like a firework of emotions exploding in his chest. He groaned out a breath and suddenly connected his lips with Derek.

There was a part of him that still didn’t expect a reaction. That part melted in a pool of arousal when Derek returned the kiss just as forceful, the raw feeling of his stubble scratching his chin, and Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck, licking his way inside his mouth. Then things got messier, and the boy was fairly sure that Derek used his werewolf speed, because suddenly he was sprawled on the bed, and Derek was _on_ him, his mouth possessive and wild and exactly what you’d expect from someone that turns into an animal on regular basis.

Stiles couldn't help but roam his arms all over Derek’s body, feeling his broad shoulders, his strong back, and down, down all the way to his gorgeous ass, and the alpha took that as an encouragement to grind down on him and oh, Stiles was definitely seeing stars. He moaned in the kiss, earning more friction and _fuck_ , they were definitely wearing too many clothes for that, and the burn of the zipper on his throbbing erection was unbearable. So he tugged at the hems of Derek’s shirt, hoping that he’d get the hint. He did. Stiles felt sharp claws brushing his skin and in mere seconds their positions were swapped and regained, and their shirts ripped off and thrown away. Derek was again on top of him, arms at either side of his head, looking at him with hunger. Just the look in his eyes was enough to make Stiles leak precum and he _still had jeans on_. His hand clumsily tried to pop open the button, while Derek did nothing to help him, instead lowering down to kiss his neck, and therefore pressing his constricted erection against Stiles’ hands.

“ _Shit_ , Derek, if you keep doing- _oooh_ -that, we’re not going anywhere.” the boy protested in a groan. Then he felt the smirk spreading on his neck, while Derek’s more efficient hands opened both their trousers. Getting out of them, well, that required more time. Stiles had the idea of rolling to his side, but with Derek on him, it only resulted in jerking his hips up, slowing down the actual process of not-coming-while-dressed.

Eventually, Derek got up with a huffed laugh. Stiles tried to pull him on the bed again, but he said: “I need to get... stuff. Get naked.”

And it’s not like Stiles was against the idea, so he complied. He shimmied out of his jeans and, with a second of hesitation, removed his boxer-briefs. Derek was back in seconds, lube in his hands and lust in his eyes. And _naked_. Stiles could basically _hear_ his mouth salivating.

Derek was soon back on him, but now it was skin-on-skin, and _so, so_ much better. Their kiss became sloppy as their breaths increased and the friction delicious, and Stiles was not above begging if it meant taking things further, where orgasms were involved. He spread his legs, locking them around Derek’s waist, and _wow_ , that was better. A whole lot better. So much better that he moaned out loud, but didn't even have time to feel ashamed for that because Derek was reaching between their naked bodies and oh _fuck_.

“Your hand is on my dick.” he stated, sounding out of breath but still provocative as always.

Derek laughed in the curve of his neck, not bothered anymore.

“Yeah, guess where it'll go now.” he whispered. After another playful bite at his already reddening neck, Derek pulled away and knelt between Stiles’ open legs.

The alpha took his time to admire the boy in front of him, caressing his thighs, relishing in the idea that finally, Stiles was going to be his.

“Derek, for God’s sake, the anticipation is killing me.” Stiles muttered, jerking his hips up but finding no friction.

“I'll tell you what’s being killed, it’s the mood and you’re the murderer.” Derek growled teasingly, pressing an open-mouthed kiss on Stiles’ hip.

“Fuck the mood.” Stiles moaned, squirming under the touch. “Better idea, fuck me.”

“You’re unbelievably greedy for a virgin...” was the retort, but this time wasn't followed by more teasing. Instead, Derek retrieved the lube and coated his right hand’s fingers in it, and _that_ was definitely a view Stiles had never pictured.

“Ready?” the boy was asked, when a cool, wet finger was already brushing against his hole.

“Fucking yes.” Derek grinned at that, and pushed in.

“Holy motherfucking God!” Stiles nearly arched off the bed. It was... _Intense_. Not painful, but still not even pleasurable yet. Just... Very intense and... Stretching, and probably many more things, but half of Stiles’ brain was still processing the whole _Derek Hale is fingering me._

“Can I move?” the aforementioned Derek asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

“You have to. It’s... God.” the alpha laughed at that, and added: “Calm down, we’re barely starting.” Stiles groaned, head falling back on the pillow.

He didn't have time to process the sentence, because suddenly Derek was moving, there was something moving inside his body and _holy mother of Jesus._

Without much further warning, Derek soon pushed another finger alongside the one inside Stiles, and yes, maybe that burned a little, but there were nerves, somewhere, and the whole thing was getting good but not good enough, and Stiles thought about how to say it when he could only emit tiny little moans and broken whimpers, and Derek scissored his fingers and-

“ _Oh my God_!” Stiles keened, pushing back his hips to fuck back on Derek’s fingers because that was good. Very fucking good.

“Found it.” Derek announced, and picked up his pace.

“Glad you did- oh God, oh GOD, please...” And yep, he officially lost the ability to make sentences. Sentences are overrated.

Derek, still with a smug grin on his face, reached a hand around Stiles’ leaking cock, that was resting on his belly, red and full.

“Can’t let you come before I'm in you, sorry.” he said, not looking sorry at all, and squeezed the base, strong but not hurting.

“No, what the- _oh yes there please_ -what are you doing?” Stiles managed to ask trying to bat away Derek’s hand, but the bastard added a third finger and his hands found purchase on the bed sheets instead. He gripped them fiercely, and anchored his sanity there, otherwise he’d lose it.

Derek was relentless now, corkscrewing his fingers and stabbing repeatedly _that_ spot, and Stiles felt that his orgasm was approaching, the pull in his stomach was there and also the desperation, because he _couldn’t come_ , and the pleasure was only intensified. He’d never felt anything like that. And that was only by Derek’s _fingers._

“Can you take another one?” the question came unexpected, and Stiles forced his eyes open to see Derek leaned over him, and he looked so sexy, with a thin layer of sweat sticking his hair to his temples, and his eyes were wild, arousal made them like that, and seriously, how could he even think that Stiles would deny him while looking that into it?!

“I don’t know, can you?” he retorted, the last drops of his sass coming out.

And Derek was not having it, definitely wasn't, judging by the way he dropped on Stiles’ collarbones to devastate him, while adding the fourth finger, pinkie sliding inside without much resistance now.

Stiles felt so _full_ now. Derek was pressing in him, and the burn was still there, but everything was numbed, with his orgasm so close, all built up, and still, unable to release. He was writhing, tugging the sheets and rolling his hips and nearly _mewling_ , trying to hold it together and failing. Derek’s hand felt like a clamp, and he was sure that he was close to _explosion_ , or something equally shattering. 

“Derek, _please_...” he begged, thrashing around in the sheets, or at least trying, since Derek had a hold on his cock, and moving was nearly painful now, but his brain shut down at least two fingers ago.

“You want me?” the alpha whispered, stilling his hand.

“Yeah...” Stiles breathed out, trying to calm down, to get ready for what was coming. Derek withdrew his fingers, and the boy whimpered at the loss, feeling loose and empty.

“Shh, relax...” Derek soothed, and released his cock, needing both hands to uncap the lube and slick himself.

The werewolf hooked one of Stiles’ legs on his shoulder, and pushed in.

The sensation was, if you’d asked Stiles, indescribable, but close to awesome and definitely not far from literally orgasmic. The stretch was different, and he was stimulated all over, and Derek was big, filling him so good.

High on the sensation, Stiles extended his arms, reaching for Derek. He needed him to be close, closer, or it’d be too overwhelming. The alpha smiled sweetly and complied. They kissed passionately, the kind of kiss that leaves you breathless and hornier than before, and they were still kissing when Derek pulled back, and thrust for the first time. Stiles reacted by tangling his hands in his lover’s hair, pulling him impossibly closer and jerking his hips.

Derek couldn’t hold it anymore. He gave up on the kissing, and started thrusting at his pace and conditions, hands gripping Stiles’ hips, probably bruising him, and nearly slamming in him. He knew that the boy was close, so he didn't touch his cock, focusing on the tight, wet heat that was sucking him in. The angle was perfect now, Stiles was seeing white, his orgasm almost there without even the need to jerk himself.

“ _God_ , I need to, I'm going to-“ his sentence was broken, only human sound among Derek’s heavy pants and Stiles’ own moans, and the raw slapping of skin-on-skin, all powerful, wild sounds.

“Do it.” Derek ordered, more than encouraged. The boy reached for his aching cock with a whimper of relief. The stimulation, combined with the continuous thrusts, made him last something like five strokes, then he was coming, harder than ever, so hard that he must have blacked out for a few seconds, because when his eyes returned to focus, Derek had pulled out from him and was now jerking himself, biting his lower lip in concentration, eyes drinking Stiles’ fucked out body. He was beautiful, coming down from his orgasm, covered in his own come, white all over his belly. His usually pale face was flushed, skin even redder everywhere Derek’s teeth had found purchase, and he was still panting.

That lovely, incredibly hot picture brought him over the edge, coming with a reverberating howl, his hot streaks adding to the mess on his boy. He rode the orgasm, all with his eyes locked with Stiles’, and when it washed over, he took a moment to admire the boy like a fine work of art.

“Cm’ere.” Stiles demanded, making grabby hands, already feeling peacefully numb and sleepy.

“You need to get cleaned.” Derek objected.

“Boring. Unnecessary. Kissing is necessary. Also not boring.” the boy argued, pouting.

“Fine.”

Having given up, Derek laid down with Stiles, who draped himself over his lover, not caring that the come was drying on his body. And after a few minutes, they fell asleep like that.

>>>

“Stiles, wake up! It’s a schoolday!”

A harsh voice destroyed Stiles’ dreams of sexy werewolves.

“Whaa-?” he muttered, drifting away from sleep.

“Get up, get in the shower. Get your ass ready since Scott is coming to get you with his ridiculous motorbike!”

Stiles was now awake. And, he suddenly realised, sore. Like, _oh my god, roll on your tummy_ kind of sore.

“My ass hurts!” he stated, groaning. Then he also felt his skin itching everywhere. “And I also reek of cum!”

Derek cursed from somewhere in the house.

“Stiles, come on!” he came into the room with an annoyed look.

“Oh, I'm also hard.” the boy noticed.

“Stiles...”

“I was thinking, I've never learnt how to do a blowjob...” he deadpanned, pretending to consider the thing.

“Stay where you are, I'm calling Scott.”


End file.
